


Allskonar fyrir aumingja

by Hildigunnur



Category: Gnarr (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Iceland, Icelandic, Non-English Source, Not Written in English, POV Animal, Politics, Reykjavik
Language: Íslenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besti flokkurinn stendur við öll sín kosningaloforð.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allskonar fyrir aumingja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts).



> I have to admit that when I saw that the documentary about Jón Gnarr was one of the requested fandoms for this year's Yuletide, I was very curious. And when I saw the letter and the request, I wanted to challenge myself. I'm no particular fan of Gnarr's tenure as a mayor of Reykjavík though I doubt that the decisions I didn't like (mostly relating to my place of work and similar institutions) were made by Jón Gnarr directly. And even though Icelandic is my native language, I haven't written much creatively in Icelandic lately so that was also a challenge. So to make a long story short, I want to thank Naraht for prompting this. I hope you like my little experiment of a treat.

Ísbjörninn veltir sér letilega yfir á hliðina. Auðvitað saknar hann ísbreiðanna sem hann hafði alist upp við en þær eru víst á hverfanda hveli eins og svo margt annað í þessum heimi. Honum gremst að sjálfsögðu þessi grænu, hlýju sumur, þegar sem vatnið í lauginn hans er ekki einu sinni nóg til að kæla hann. 

Hann horfir út yfir Húsdýragarðinn þar sem íslensku landsnámskýrnar horfa fordómafullu augnaráði á sauðnautin í næsta haga. Heimskautahérarnir aftur á móti virðist finnast skemmtilegast að ógna kanínunum og rostungurinn er löngu búinn að gefast upp að halda uppi vitsmunalegum samræðum við selina. 

Börnin eru öll upptekin í litaveröldinni sem hefur tekið við á leikvöllum borgarinnar. Horfnar eru rólunar og kastalarnir og í staðin komin tívólíleiktæki af dýrari sortinni í Vatnsmýrina og allir miklu uppteknari af því að fara í Splash Mountain en að horfa á lífsleiðan og latan ísbjörn.

Einna helst er það gamla fólkið sem kemur og situr með spjaldtölvurnar sínar sem þeim hafði verið öllum úthlutað og reynir sitt besta að láta líta út fyrir að það skemmti sér svo að einhver ofurhress borgarstarfsmaður muni ekki abbast upp á það. Það er víst átak í gangi til að koma í veg fyrir það að eldri borgurum leiðist. Stundum gengur auðveldlega að forðast þá, sérstaklega ef Smáralindartilflutningstæki var nálægt. Þó eru flest reykvísk gamalmenni komin með nett ógeð á Pizza Hut pítsum og þeirri staðreynd að það virðist aldrei neinn vera á kassanum við minna afgreiðsluborðið á efri hæðinni í Debenhams.

Það eru reyndar sumir sem vilja meina að gamlingjarnir væru áhættusæknir að vesenast með spjaldtölvu niður í Laugardal. Anskotans íkornarnir væru ansi ásælnir í þráðlausa tækni. Einhver hafði leitt að líkum að þeir vildu komast á netið til að ná sér í Graze.com áskrift. Áttuðu sig örugglega ekki á því að enn sem komið var, sendu þeir ekki til Íslands.

Stöku utanbæjarmaður ráfar inn í Húsdýragarðinn, yfirleitt með svo sem eins og eina kind í eftirdragi. Kannski til að sýna þeim hvernig borgardýrin hefðu það og hversu gott sauðkindur á landsbyggðinni hefðu það, með sitt frelsi til að hlaupa um og éta upp allan gróður á hálendinu. Það er orðin regla að bændur komi ekki til borgarinnar án þess að taka með sér föruneyti í formi búfjárs. Þetta fyrirkomulag hefur mælst misvel fyrir. Einkum hafa borgarbúar verið óánægðir, sérstaklega vegna lambasparða á Laugaveginum og í Kringlunni. 

Stundum koma alþingismenn í meðferð í húsdýragarðinn. Eitthvað virðast þeir róast þegar þeir fá að horfa á hreindýrin og stundum fiskana. Annars eru þeir furðu æstir yfirleitt enda er það mjög erfitt að afeitra fólk af málþófi og þingsályktunartillögum.

Allavega virðist ættleiðingarprógrammið fyrir vegalausa drykkjumenn ganga miklu betur. Seinustu jól var vinsælasta gjöfin fyrir þá sem áttu allt, eitt stykki róni. Ekki líkaði þeim öllum við nýju fjölskyldurnar, sérstaklega ef þær fjölskyldur væru mikið fyrir heilsufæði og slíkt. Glúten-laus bjór bragaðst víst eins og útþynnt hland. En heilt á litið, er Lalli „frændi‟ velkominn í fjölskylduna og líklegt er að hann verði með í upptalningunni á jólakortinu um næstu jól.

Heilt á litið að þrátt fyrir fábreytnina, þá líður ísbirninum ekkert illa þarna í Húsdýragarðinum. Betra að láta dekra við sig þarna en þurfa að flýja undan ísbrjótum við Norðurpólinn.

Verandi ísbjörn veltir hann ekki fyrir sér hvernig þetta allt saman er fjármagnað. Hann veit ekki um borgarstjórann sem situr á skrifstofunni sinni í fullum jedi-klæðum og hlær þegar hann fylgist með Borgarsjóðnum gildna á excelskjalinu. 

„Að engum skuli hafa dottið fyrr í hug að setja tollhlið upp á Seltjarnarnesi.‟

_Smjörið rann, roðið brann, sagan upp á hvern mann, sem hlýða kann. Brenni þeim í kolli baun, sem ekki gjalda mér sögulaun. ___

**Author's Note:**

> That final part in the italics is from an old Icelandic traditional poem ("þula") and basically is an old form of "review plz".


End file.
